The origins of a rideable, movable horse figure may be seen in the rocking cradle, the tilting seats used during the Middle Ages for jousting practice, and the wheeled hobby horse. From the 19th century onward rocking horses became common as a child's toy and were commonly built by hobby woodcrafters. Riding toys with wheels began to gain in popularity with the advent of the motorized automobile around the turn of the 20th century. Horse bodies were adapted to the undercarriage of these riding toys for use by those with a stronger interest in horses rather than cars or tractors. A drawback to this type of riding toy is the simplicity of design which limits many facets of the full experience of horseback riding. The present invention features a horse riding simulation system for providing a user with a riding experience that resembles riding a horse.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.